The Pulmonary Hypertension Association (PHA) came into being in 1990 as an organization for patients and family members affected by pulmonary hypertension. Because its founders understood the importance of involving medical professionals and researchers in the activities of PHA, members of the medical community played an active role in PHA's first International PH Conference which took place in 1994 and in every Conference since. Beginning with the Conference in 2004, PHA has included a full-day of Scientific Sessions in the International PH Conference, bringing together PH experts to delve deeply into a topic of current scientific interest. The 10th International PH Conference and Scientific Sessions will be held in Orlando, Florida, on June 21-24, 2012. The theme of the upcoming Scientific Sessions is Genetics of Pulmonary Hypertension (PH). The Scientific Sessions begin on the evening of June 21 and continue throughout the day on June 22. Specific objectives of the 2012 Scientific Sessions are to: 1) describe the diseases recognized as having a heritable etiology of Pulmonary Hypertension and the genes involved; 2) describe the role of bone morphogenic protein receptor 2 (BMPR2) in the pathobiology of PAH and its pathway as a potential therapeutic target; and 3) discuss the contribution of epigenetic modifications in the pathobiology of PH. The Scientific Sessions will include an opening session to discuss the Global Spectrum of Pulmonary Hypertension and its Forgotten Impact in the Developing World. The day-long session will feature five keynote presentations on various aspects of the genetics of PH, four selected abstract presentations from the poster session, and a poster session of an anticipated 100 posters. The posters will also be available for viewing throughout the conference. It is expected that approximately 400 medical professionals and researchers will attend the Scientific Sessions. To preserve the long-term value of the presentations, they will be recorded and made available to participants following the Scientific Sessions and posted on PHA's Online University (http://www.PHAonlineuniv.org/) for the ongoing education of all interested parties. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The 10th International PH Conference and Scientific Sessions will address genetic mechanisms related to pulmonary hypertension. Although there are now nine FDA approved treatments for PH and many patients are living longer, PH remains a terminal disease and patients quality of life is often poor. This meeting will bring PH scientists, clinicians and other cardiovascular scientists together to advance understanding of this disease through sharing expertise and research.